


Bart, Lisa, Krusty and the Candy House

by GravityFallsFanGal



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Hansel and Gretel Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsFanGal/pseuds/GravityFallsFanGal
Summary: Bart, Lisa and Krusty the Clown encounter a candy house in the forest where a kind old man invites them in and gives them food. Of course, Bart and Krusty eatm but Lisa grows suspicious towards the man and suspects that he's not what he seems.





	Bart, Lisa, Krusty and the Candy House

Once upon a time….

In Springfield on a hot, sunny day at the Simpson house, Bart and his sister, Lisa were sitting down on the couch, looking pretty bored. 

Their father Homer had instantly cured his boredom when he found something to do. Namely go to Moe’s Tavern and drink a few cool beers and chat with Moe and his two friends, Lenny and Carl from work. 

Soon Marge came into the room after putting Maggie in her crib for a nap and looked pretty stern when she saw her two kids just sitting there and doing nothing. 

“Can’t you guys do something? It’s a lovely day outside,” Marge stated with a frown, motioning to the beautiful day outside the window. 

“It’s too hot, mom,” Lisa whined. 

“And with nothing on T.V, there’s nothing else to do!” Bart moaned. 

“Well a little bit of hotness isn’t going to keep me from making sure you kids have an active day,” Marge huffed. “In fact, I think I know the perfect activity for you kids…”

Then she grabbed her kids, walked over to the door, opened it and shoved them out. 

“I want you kids to go for a nice walk in the park,” Marge told them sternly. “And I don’t want to see you kids back in this house for an hour!” 

“But mom! It’s so hot!!” Lisa wailed. 

“Do we really have to walk on a warm day like this?” Bart asked her. 

“Yes, because I want to see you moving! Now go! Run! See you in an hour!” 

With that said, Marge slammed the door shut and went back inside. 

Lisa and Bart stared at each other.   
“Man, this sucks!” Bart groaned. 

“I know!” Lisa sighed. “I hate being outside on a hot day like this!” 

“I don’t see you kids walking!” 

Lisa and Bart turned and caught sight of their mother peering at them sternly through the window. 

“Oh, we’re walking!” Bart plastered a fake smile on his face and started going. 

“Yeah, we… we… were just doing warm-ups and preparing for our walk!” Lisa lied as she started to to follow behind Bart. 

Marge nodded. “Good! That’s what I like to hear! Now go! And don’t come back for an hour! Get a nice good walk!” 

“Yup! We will!” They both chorused. 

They continued walking and once they were out of Marge’s vision, they paused. 

“Ugh… so hot…” Lisa moaned, shielding herself from the sunlight. She already could feel the sweat pouring down on her from the heat. “I really don’t feel like doing this. This heat is really making me sore!” 

“I agree… hey!” Bart brightened. “How about we go to the park and look for the ice cream man? He might have some ice cream that will cool us from this heat!” 

“Oh, yes, some ice cream would be good,” Lisa nodded in agreement. “Anything to keep cool on this dreadful heat!”

And so Lisa and Bart headed to the park and when they got there, they ran into Krusty the Clown, their t.v. idol. 

“Krusty, it’s great to see you!” Bart smiled. 

“What are you doing out on a hot day like this?” Lisa questioned. 

“Ugh, trying to avoid my producers,” Krusty groaned, crossing his arms in a huff. “They’re constantly bothering me with demands, so I came out here to the park to get a break from them for awhile!” 

“How about you come get some ice cream with us?” Bart suggested. 

“Well… I do like ice cream,” Krusty brightened. “and I got nothing better to do right now, so yeah! You kids can count me in!” 

“Yes!” Bart smiled, excited that he was about to hang out with his idol. “Now come on! Let’s find him before some other kids grab the good ice cream!” 

Bart and Krusty started off, but paused when they saw Lisa just standing there. She appeared to be staring at something in the distance. 

“Hey what’s wrong with her?” Krusty asked Bart. “Did she forget how to use her legs?” 

Bart shrugged and walked up to her. “Yo, Lis, come on!” Bart called out. “We’re going to get some ice cream! Come on! Now’s not the time to be standing around!” 

“I’m coming.. It’s just… I’m trying to wonder why there’s a house so close to the forest over there…” Lisa said, pointing to the house and staring at it curiously. “I’ve been to the park multiple times and I’ve never seen that house there before.” 

“So? Maybe someone built a house and lives there,” Bart told her. 

“Hey are you kids coming?” Krusty shouted, getting impatient. “You promised ice cream and I want it!” 

“Ugh, come on, Lis!” Bart pleaded. “Forget about that dumb house! Krusty’s waiting! We gotta go find the ice ,cream man before the good stuff goes away!” 

Lisa didn’t move. That house really made her curious. “You know what, Bart? You and Krusty go ahead. I’m going to go investigate that house.” 

Bart sighed. When his sister got into this mode, there was no way she was going to be talked out of it. 

“Fine. Suit yourself, Lis.”

“Wait, kids! I found him!” Krusty called out excitedly. “I see him! He’s giving ice cream to kids! I can see him from here! Come on!” 

Bart turned to face Krusty with a bright smile. “Coming, Krusty!” He rushed up. 

“Hey is the girl coming?” 

“Nah.”

“Ah, well! That means more for us!” Krusty grinned. 

Bart nodded and followed Krusty to the ice cream truck. 

Lisa continued to stare at the house and soon started to make her way towards it. When she came close to the building, she hid behind a nearby bush and gave it a closer examination. It appeared to be made out of chocolate cake and it’s roof was made out of white icing that sparkled in the sunlight. 

“Huh…. that’s weird… this house looks like it’s made from cake….” Lisa said to herself. 

She sniffed it. “Huh, it smells like cake, too.” 

Then she carefully bent over, took a small bite and her eyes widened in awe. “Oh my gosh!” Lisa gasped, after she swallowed the piece. “This house is made entirely from chocolate cake!” 

“Hey Lis!” 

Lisa, startled, turned and saw Bart and Krusty, each with refreshing ice cream. 

“Oh, Bart, Krusty,” Lisa sighed, looking relieved that it was them. 

“Man, these are the best, Lis,” Bart smiled, taking a lick of his chocolate covered ice cream. 

“Yeah. Oh, these are so refreshing,” Krusty sighed in satisfaction, taking one last bite of his strawberry ice cream cone and then licking his fingers. 

“Here. I brought you one,” Bart handed Lisa a vanilla cone. 

“No, I’m not in the mood for ice cream,” Lisa couldn’t think of anything now except for this mysterious cake covered house. 

“Guys, this is crazy. First, a house shows up in the forest that has never been seen before and now I just found out that it’s made entirely of chocolate cake! Like who-” 

“What?! It’s made of chocolate cake?!” Bart asked excitedly. He stared at the house in awe. 

“Oh, it looks so delicious!” Krusty exclaimed. His mouth started to water. “I wanna eat it!” 

“Me too!” Bart cried out. 

Then Krusty and Bart rushed up to the house and they started to shovel pieces into their mouth. 

“Guys, stop!” Lisa shouted at them, a worried look on her face. “Despite this house being out of a dessert, it’s not right to eat it! The owner will be displeased!” 

But Krusty and Bart just ignored her and continued to eat. 

Suddenly, a big loud voice bellowed, “Who’s eating my house?!” 

Lisa froze. Krusty and Bart stopped eating and they also froze.   
They looked towards the door. Standing there was a man with gray hair. He wore a pink suit and had big brown shoes that covered his quite large feet. 

He stared at the three coldy. “Well? Answer me!”

Bart and Krusty hid the pieces of cake behind their backs, but that didn’t conceal much. Their mouths were covered in chocolate. 

“Uhh…. nobody.” Krusty said. 

Bart and Lisa nodded, plastering fake smiles on their faces. 

Soon, the old man’s face turned from sour to sweet. “Well, I be! A clown and two adorable kids at my house! Now what are you all doing here? Let me guess? Are you hungry?” 

Krusty and Bart nodded as they both tried to sneak a handful of cake from the wall. 

Lisa just stood there, not saying a word. She wasn’t sure where this was going to go. 

The old man laughed. “Well don’t eat my house! Come inside and I’ll give you some proper food to eat!” 

And so Krusty, Lisa and Bart came in and the old man brought sandwiches, french fries, a large chocolate cake and big sized bottles of soda. 

Of course, Krusty and Bart dug into their food. It was delicious. 

But Lisa? Lisa just sat there staring around at the house and the old man, who looked slightly suspicious to her. After hearing his voice earlier, he sounded…. Familiar. It really did, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“Well, how’s your meal?” The old man asked, who was sitting across from them with a smile. 

“Oh so good!” Krusty moaned, shoving sandwich after sandwich into his mouth. “I’ve never gotten a great meal like this before!” 

“Yeah! This is great!” Bart exclaimed, smearing cake onto his cheeks as he dove into it. 

The old man soon took a look at Lisa and frowned. “Why, dear girl, you’ve barely touched your food! Aren’t you hungry?” 

Lisa shook her head. “No, not really. I’m more so focused on you and your house. I mean, I have like so many questions. Like why did you build this house out of sweets? And where did you come from? I’ve never seen you here before.” 

The old man chuckled. “My dear girl, I’d love to answer your many questions, but I’m tired!” He yawned. “And I bet you must be pretty exhausted of your journey here, so, if you’re not going to eat anything, then you might as well go upstairs and get some good rest.” 

“But-”

“I said go to bed and get some rest!” The old man snapped at her. Then sensing he had been a little rude, he nervously laughed. “I apologize. What I mean is that I’m tired and you look tired, dear girl. I’ll answer your questions later.” 

Lisa shook her head. “I’m not tired yet! I-” 

“Please? Won’t you go and rest for my sake? Please?” The old man begged, looking at her with pleading eyes. 

Lisa finally gave into his demands. “Oh! Alright!” Then she headed upstairs. 

The old man smiled a mysterious smile and then he looked at Krusty and Bart, who were still eating their hearts out. 

Krusty and Bart started to grow a lot thicker and chubbier from all their eating. Their stomachs started to poke out from their shirts. 

“Well, I’m going to bring some more food in the kitchen for you guys,” The old man said. “I’ll be right back!” 

What the old man didn’t know was that Lisa didn’t go to bed. She was still watching and staring. She still felt a little uncomfortable about the man. So when he had gone into the kitchen, Lisa quietly snuck down and peeked at him from the kitchen entryway.   
Soon, all alone in the kitchen, the old man laughed. A very evil laugh. A very familiar laugh. 

“Oh those fools! They have no idea that it is I..” Then he pulled off his wig, to reveal a familiar red hair that was in the shape of a palm tree. “Sideshow Bob!” 

Lisa gasped in shock. “Oh no! Sideshow Bob!” 

Sideshow Bob laughed. “Oh yes! My plan work! I have lured Krusty, Bart and Lisa into my tasty house and they will soon suffer! After they stuff themselves up and become fat as pigs, I’ll cook them up and let them fry! I’ll finally get rid of them once and for all! And Krusty and Bart are already coming nicely,” He smiled, remembering seeing how big Krusty and Bart’s stomachs had become since they started eating at his house. “Lisa might not have eaten… but she has to given in to the tastiness soon!” 

Lisa gasped. She had to go warn Krusty and Bart! 

“Krusty! Bart!” Lisa whispered shouted, rushing up to them. “You have to stop eating! That old man is really Sideshow Bob and he’s planning on cooking us to our deaths! We gotta get out of here!”   
When Krusty and Bart heard this, they laughed, their fat bellies jiggling hardly. 

“Yeah, right, Lis,” Bart chuckled. “That nice sweet old man? Sideshow Bob? You’re such a kidder!” 

“Yeah,” Krusty giggled and belched after eating his probably 30th sandwich. “Man, I didn’t know you had such a strong sense of humor little girl!” 

“No, I’m serious! It’s Sideshow Bob! We have-” 

“Um, pardon me?” 

Everyone turned and saw the old man, not looking very pleased. 

“Hey dude! Get this! Lisa thinks you’re Sideshow Bob!” Bart laughed. 

“Yeah!” Krusty joined in on the laughter. “It’s hilarious!” 

The old man stared at Lisa coldy. “Yes, very.” 

He grabbed Lisa by the arm. “Lisa, come with me into the kitchen! You boys just keep eating! I’ll come with more food as soon as I am finished with her!” 

Bart and Krusty nodded and went back to their binge. 

The old man dragged Lisa to the kitchen and frowned at her. “Bravo, Lisa Simpson! You figured out it was me all along! You’re such a clever girl! But if you think you can stop me this time, you are wrong!” 

“Ha! You always fail, Sideshow Bob!” Lisa cried out bravely. “You never win!” 

Sideshow Bob glared at Lisa for a long time. Soon however, a small smile appeared on his lips. “Oh, I think I’ve made out a plan now as to how I’ll win. And you know what, Lisa? I’ve decided just now that I don’t really have a beef with you, so I’m going to set you free and let you run about your life… if you obey that is.” 

Lisa stared at Sideshow Bob suspiciously. “Set me free if I obey? Obey what?” 

“Obey my rules! You see, I really hate Krusty and Bart for ruining my life! Krusty for treating me like an idiot while I was on his show! Bart for sending me to prison! So I’m going to feed them and once they’ve stuffed themselves, I’ll put a sleeping pill into their drinks that is guaranteed to not let anything wake them up and then I’ll put them in the oven and cook them to their deaths!” He cackled. He took out two sleeping pills from his pocket and showed them off to Lisa. 

He then smirked at her. “And you Lisa, are going run away from here and not interfere with my plans! But stay here and try to stop me….” He took out a knife and aimed it at her throat. “I’ll murder you right there on the spot and you’ll get a one way ticket to hell! You understand?” 

Lisa gulped and nodded. “Very clear, Bob.” 

“Good,” Sideshow Bob nodded and put his knife away. He then shoved her out the door. “Well, farewell, Lisa. And if you ever want to see me to chat about intellectual things, feel free to give me a call.” 

He beamed then frowned and glared at her darkly. “Now go before I murder you on the spot!” 

Lisa screamed and then ran away. 

She ran until she came by Professor Frink’s laboratory, who was outside testing his brand new telescope. 

He noticed Lisa come by and looked at her with concern. 

“I say, Lisa, what’s making you run so fast? You look so panicked!” 

“It’s Sideshow Bob! He’s fattening up Bart and Krusty and is going to kill them by cooking them in his oven!” 

“My god! That sounds awful!” Professor Frink exclaimed. 

“Yes! Do you think you can help me save them without Sideshow Bob knowing?” Lisa asked hopefully. “Bob said he would kill me if I come back and try to stop him!” 

Professor Frink nodded. “Yes, yes, I believe I can help you with your dilemma, Lisa, but first tell me… where exactly is Sideshow Bob with Krusty and Bart?” 

“In that candy house over there!” Lisa pointed to the little candy house in the distance. 

“Wait, it’s actually made of candy?” Professor Frink questioned. He had never heard of such a thing, so of course he was shocked. 

Lisa nodded. “Yes!” 

“Hmmm, well I got to admit, I’m shocked. I don’t know how Bob was able to make a house out of sweets. It looks really nice! He’s really got a kink for design and-” 

“Professor Frink!” Lisa cried, interrupting him. “Focus! We need to save Krusty and Bart!” 

“Oh! Right! Right! Sorry, got carried away there!” Professor Frink chuckled nervously, adjusting his glasses. 

“Well, Lisa, I think I may be able to fix this problem!” 

“How?” Lisa questioned. 

“Come with me and you’ll see,” The Professor grinned, motioning Lisa to follow him into his lab. 

Lisa followed, curious as to how he’ll save Krusty and Bart and hopefully that he can save them just in time. 

_____________________________

“Well, are you boys finally full?” 

Sideshow Bob as the sweet old man in disguise asked the now very obese Krusty the Clown and Bart Simpson, who had both nearly eaten all his food. 

Krusty belched and patted his very huge gut. “Ugh, so full. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to eat for a whole year now!” 

“Me too,” Bart groaned, clutching his swollen gut. 

“Well do you boys at least want to wash everything down with a small drink?” 

“Eh, why not?” Krusty shrugged. 

Bart nodded, also signaling that he’d like a drink. 

“Well here you go,” The old man (Sideshow Bob) smirked handing them their drinks. 

Krusty and Bart slurped them down. Soon, not long after drink them, they instantly were knocked out and had fallen into a deep sleep. 

Sideshow Bob cackled and took off his wig. “Yes! Yes! My plan’s working! Now I’ll just set up the oven and cook Bart and Krusty to their deaths! Then I’ll celebrate with a few drinks and finally get to live a well relaxed and happy life after all these years of seeking revenge!” 

He smiled widely and headed off to the kitchen to prepare the oven. 

Soon, the second after he left, Krusty and Bart vanished into thin air and appeared right in Professor Frink’s lab. 

“Bart! Krusty!” She rushed up and observed them. They appeared to be sleeping, which met that Bob had just gave them the sleeping pills, but at least he hadn’t cooked them yet, which made Lisa relieved. Yes, they were fat and not awake, but they were okay. That was all the mattered. 

Lisa turned to Frink with a smile. “Whew! You brought them here just in time, Professor before they were cooked!” 

“All thanks to my teleporting remote!” Professor Frink beamed, holding it up. “Just type in what you want and it instantly brings it to you!” 

Then, when he saw Krusty and Bart, he looked disgusted. “Ugh…. have they really been fed that much? I mean, look at them. They look like they’ve eaten a herd of horses!” 

“Yeah, they’ve ate a lot… do you think you can change them back to their normal weight too?” Lisa asked. 

“Not to worry,” Professor Frink sorted through his box and pulled out a gun. “Luckily, I have invented this gun that can slim anyone down!” 

He zapped it at Krusty and Bart and in an instant, they were back to their normal weight. 

“Professor Frink, you’re always prepared for anything!” Lisa stared at him, amazed. 

“I know. A good inventor’s always ready, Lisa,” Professor Frink told her with a smile. 

“Now what are we going to do about Sideshow Bob?” 

Then, when he heard a flock of birds outside and saw them all perched on a tree branch through his window, he smiled. “Oh, not to worry,” Professor Frink told her. “I got just the thing for Bob.” 

____________________________  
The oven had soon warmed up and Sideshow Bob went back into the living room to grab Bart and Krusty. “Well, Bart and Krusty, after all these years, you two are gonna-” 

He paused. Krusty and Bart were gone from the couch.

“What?!” Sideshow Bob was shocked and angry at the same time. “Where have they gone? How on earth-” 

Soon he heard cawing noises outside the house that got him to pause. 

He grew annoyed at the racket. “Oh, just what on earth is making that dreadful racket?!” 

Sideshow Bob came outside and what he saw made him alarmed. 

Birds. There were birds on his house and they were eating it! 

“No! Stop! Stop, you dumb, ignorant, birds!” Sideshow Bob shouted at them. 

The birds continuing pecking the house until they were zapped by a white light. They paused and then stared at Sideshow Bob. They flew towards him. 

Sideshow Bob screamed. “No! No! Get away from me! Get- ahhhhhhh!!!” 

Sideshow Bob ran and the birds all flew after him. 

Lisa and Professor Frink were watching it all through Professor Frink’s new telescope, laughing. 

“Man! Using a device to hypnotize the birds into eating the candy house and then getting them attracted to Sideshow Bob himself! Brilliant, Professor Frink!” 

“Yup! And I came up with this plan as soon as I heard and saw these birds outside! I just took out my hypnotizing ray, typed out what they should do, and zapped it on them! Then I zapped it on them again and got them into, Bob!” 

“I know! Professor Frink, I thank you for everything, but there’s one more thing I’d like you to do…” 

She glanced at the sleeping Krusty and Bart. “Do you have something that can wake my brother and Krusty from their deep sleep?” 

“Well-” 

“Let me guess? You do?” Lisa smiled. 

“Yes, I do, Lisa,” Professor Frink walked over to Bart and Krusty and took out his a small shot. “Now Lisa, I am going to inject this shot to wake Krusty and Bart from their sleep, but just to let you know, they won’t remember anything from the past hour when they wake up and they’ll have minor headaches! It’s just a small side effect.” 

“That’s okay,” Lisa said, nodding in understanding. “In fact, I’d rather not remember what happened for the last hour. It would be really hard to explain everything to them.” 

“Alright, then. Here we go.” 

Professor Frink injected Krusty and Bart with the shot. 

Not long after, they woke up and looked around feeling dazed and confused. 

“Ugh, what happened?” Krusty groaned, rubbing his head. 

“Yeah and why are we in a nerdy science lab?” Bart questioned. 

“Well, you guys suffered a brain freeze from eating a lot of ice cream when we went to get ice cream,” Lisa lied. “So I took you guys to Professor Frink and he gave you a shot to cure you! Unfortunately he had to make you unconscious for awhile in order for you guys to get cured so you don’t feel pain. And you guys will still have some headaches, but it will go away soon. The shot will get rid of it in an hour, right, Professor?” 

“Yes, indeed, Lisa,” Professor Frink nodded. “And now I highly recommend that you guys go home and get some rest!” 

“Ugh, I really could use it. My head hurts so bad! Ugh, I’ll tell my lawyer to postpone my show until later today. I really need to rest now,” Krusty stated, grabbing his head as he moaned in pain while he headed out the door. 

“Ugh, I really want to rest, too. Man, Lisa, did Krusty and I really eat that much ice cream?” Bart asked as he rubbed his head. “My head hurts so bad!”   
Lisa nodded. “Yup. Now come on. Let’s go home and give your head a nice good rest. We’ve been out for awhile and I’m sure mom’s worried about us.” 

“Ugh, alright,” Bart nodded in agreement. 

As they headed out, Lisa turned to the Professor. “Thank you, Professor Frink.” 

“Anytime, Lisa,” He beamed. “Anytime.” 

And so Lisa and Bart headed home and in an hour Bart and Krusty headaches were gone and they felt like their normal selves again. 

And everyone continued to live out their normal, regular happy lives.


End file.
